1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ashtrays, and relates more particularly to such an ashtray which prevents burning cigarettes from falling to the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular ashtrays are designed in different shapes to attract people to buy. There are ashtrays having means to block up the smoke of disposed cigarette. However, few ashtrays can prohibit burning cigarettes from falling to the outside. In order to prohibit burning cigarette from falling to the outside, the size or depth of the ashtray must be relatively increased.